hogwarts_school_of_witchcraft_and_wikians_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TrentFan/Ten Little Wikians...: Chapter Zero
Basically here, I'm telling you guys the riddles for the upcoming miniseries: "Ten Little Wikians". So I'm hosting a competition with these riddles (based off of Ten Little Roosters & Ten Little Indians). So I have the lists of weapons, the cast, and the riddles here with me. Guess the order of killings and the weapon that goes along with each murder. The most accurate at the end wins a prize. Also, throughout chapters, you can submit one changed guess for the chapter that's next, and help your tally (this one you're about to make). So here's an example: Ten Little Wikians eating pies, one died, oh my, and then there were nine. I would then proceed to guess: Bob / Pumpkin Pie Anyway, just so you know Dark & Dianted, the list on TitanPad is almost all wrong. The one that has remained the same the most has definitely been changed to be someone else's, I'll tell you that much, but I won't tell you which. Or any specific details. So here you go: Characters: Phy TF, Conker, Nano, Dark, Loenev, Dianted, ACTN, Surfer, Lucina Riddle: Ten Little Wikians having a blast, one was shot and went down fast, and then there were nine. Nine Little Wikians looking for love, one was dancing and crushed by a dove, and then there were eight. Eight Little Wikians running from fate, one was cut down on what they thought was a date, and then there were seven. Seven Little Wikians, ready for their final dances, one walked alone and foolishly took their chances, and then there were six. Six Little Wikians, one trapped underground, one received what they wanted, but was never found, and then there were five. Five Little Wikians, one a weird-ish gamer and the devil's son, but they were playing a faker, and tripped over themselves- and with that they were done, and then there were four. Four Little Wikians, one very axial, there was no escape, so in the end they frontflipped for style, and then there were three. Three Little Wikians, one still able to resist, Life imitated their creation, but with a twist, and then there were two. Two Little Wikians, one driven by their bloodlust, the survivor in their fury, pulled out something of Gus, and then there was one. Murder Weapon List: Slow Mo Mouse Traps Falchion Lava Pitchfork All You Can Eat Buffet McDonald's Bow-and-arrows Apples Treadmill Edgar Edgar's Hole Michael Jones The Burger King A Gus Sorola Poem Gun Hellfire Nice Dynamite Cake Element of Illusion The Tower of Chimps Power of Math A Poisonous Toad Scorpions Statue of Pidove Sr. The Sword of Indigo C. Building a House Dianted's Kangaroos Airtight Underground Chamber Pikachu Gus Sorola Bobble-Head Roach Bike Giant All-Star vs. Underdog Chris Golden Idol King Gus's Crown Ruby Rose Scythe Diet Coke Freddy Fazbear Suit Papa Brownman Statue Truth Pies A Rainbow Tiger A Dark Pit Romeo's Rapier Suit of Gus Points System: +3 For the Murder Completely Right +2 if you put the murder weapon on the right spot +1 for correct murder item +1 for correct person killed Category:Blog posts